


Urban Legends

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M rating is for monsters, Not Linked Universe, Nothing is too graphic I'm just trying to be safe, mfmau, misfortunate monster, misfortunate monster loz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: A ghost spots three children in a forest.
Relationships: Urban & The Triplets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Urban Legends

**Author's Note:**

> So mfmau is pretty great amirite? This is the first bit of fanfiction I might make for it. I also like Vlad cause he's coolio.
> 
> I also love love Urban, or whatever his name is, a LOT. Because of course I do. I'm an absolute bitch for any and all things OOT/MM related. This isn't just an LU thing for me, I am predictable. 
> 
> Keep in mind there is still a LOT we don't know. And literally all the lore we have for Urban is literally "he's a ghost." So I'm pulling all of this out of my hat. I am going off of nothing.

#  Urban Legends

Today would be the same as any other. Right? This happened a lot now. Kids or teenagers would come in, sometimes wearing masks, others not. They were never any good but it was the thought that counted. And these delinquents would light a few candles, maybe burn one of the masks they had, one time in a strange turn of events they would start to stab each other with knives. 

And he would just watch. Because he was there, and what else was he supposed to do?

A fact no one considered was that, maybe it wasn’t him doing all of this? He sighed, just last night a child had wandered in with their older brother, and the brother had stabbed him to death in the name of, something or other. Whatever they called him today. 

Of course the brother wasn’t blamed for anything. Because he was possessed by him. . . Obviously. Because of course this wasn’t born out of ill will towards his younger brother, or that his own fascination with the occult led him to actually believe what he was doing, or, and this might be the case, he was trying to sacrifice his brother in order to draw himself out. 

Yeah, fat chance. He stood in the trees and watched people for fun, he had no desire for anything other than the forest to remain intact. 

But for some fucked up reason that it was, people wanted to find him. To drag him out and make him theirs, to pledge their allegiance to him in the hopes that he could give them power. 

He had no power, he was three hundred years old and he had nothing to show for it except a large amount of apathy, and a chest full of rotten wooden masks hidden almost ten feet underground. 

But these kids, well they were here alright. 

They were dressed differently than the children from the town, in bright colors and even brighter hair. Red, green, and blue. The red one and the blue one were holding hands while the green one ran ahead. 

Unlike their predecessors they didn’t carry candles with them, nor did they have masks or tools of any kind. Just some backpacks and waterskins. That coupled with their appearance, they must be travelers. 

He watched them skip across the first floor. The little green girl seemingly having the most amount of energy to her. “Come on! You slow pokes aren’t going to get anywhere walking like that!” She shouted. 

“You’re going to fall if you keep skipping ahead like that Clover.” The blue one commented. 

Clover rolled her eyes and continued to skip ahead of the rest. “We’re only here because of a shortcut. The whole point of being here is to not waste any time!”

A shortcut? That’s why they were here? A wave of relief washed through him as they trekked across the forest floor, passing from where he stood watching them. THey seemed like nice enough children and he would hate for them to fall victim to the madness that ghosts possess. If they kept on walking, and didn’t look back, they would be fine. 

He wanted to go with them, they were an interesting bunch. But it would do both of them good for him to keep his distance. Just walk in the paths that were already there, don’t go too far into the forest, and they would be fine. 

Clover and the others walked far out of sight, deeper into the forest. Deeper- where more terrifying things than him roamed. 

He sighed, it looked as if these children had earned themselves a traveling companion. 

\---

He kept his distance. Not daring to come within a hundred of the children. They camped, ate a small lunch, and were once again on their way with Clover in the lead. 

\---

How far in were these children planning on going? This wasn’t a shortcut, this was a death wish. 

One night, on their first one in the forest, he spotted a wild dog crouching in the bushes waiting for them to sleep. 

It was the first time in a while that he had shown his full figure to any monster or human, but if this wild animal was planning to make a meal out of these kids then it was going to have to think again. 

Thankfully in the morning none of the children found the dead beast in the bushes, it’s sockets empty of eyes, covered in its own blood. 

He would call it a small mercy. 

The children packed up their small tent that they shared, Clover was the last one to wake, and Iris and Poppy, the two other children, coaxed her into drinking some water and having a bite of bread. 

They didn’t have a lot of food he noted

That night they would stumble upon a conveniently placed berry bush. He made sure it was non poisonous. 

\---

They walked over his grave. 

It took them a few more days but Poppy had tripped on the root near the grave. Of course the stone was long withered, it had broken forty or so years ago and now all that was left was some rubble. There was a tree next to it now, it had been awhile since he visited it seemed.

The kids didn’t slow, they didn’t know that over hundreds of years ago he had picked this exact spot out at their age, and asked to be buried there. 

They didn’t even know he was here.

And it was better that way. 

\---

After he stopped a few more monsters from goring them alive, one of the children commented on how smooth their journey was. 

It was Iris who said it. “How strange that everyone was so scared of us being in here alone.”

“What do you mean?” Poppy asked. 

“They made a fuss about us being here. Like we were in danger.”

“Haven’t you seen this place? It’s plenty dangerous. The monsters just know better than to separate us.” Poppy said it with such surety, he was so confident in himself. 

“You heard how they talked about this place didn’t it?” Clover added. “You guys smell copper too, right? Whenever we wake up?”

So they  _ had  _ noticed him. Or at least noticed that he was disposing of things for them.

“The copper smell? Isn’t that just the smell of the forest?”

“That’s the smell of blood.” Iris lifted their head, staring into the forest. “Yet we haven’t seen anything yet.”

He recalled the ghoul that had prowled their camp the night before. The monster had ripped it’s own head off when he had told it to go away. And the fey that had almost got to them while they were walking. The spirit had killed herself when he simply passed through her. Incorporeal spirits had that effect on each other, or people. 

Huh, maybe he did cause a few things by accident. 

“I bet that it was just game from a predator.” Poppy brushed them off. 

“A predator that didn’t also go after us?”

“Iris I think you’re just paranoid.”

Iris shook their head, they continued to look around their surroundings, for a second he would swear that their eyes landed on him.

“I think we should sleep now.” Iris said. “We can keep walking tomorrow.”

With that, Poppy and Clover groaned and finished the rest of their food and crawled into the small tent. Iris sat outside as they were the one to put out the fire. 

They didn’t make a move as soon as they others were in the tent. Only staring into the forest with more intent. 

“If there is, anything following us,” they started, hesitating only slightly. “Thank you.”

\---

It took them two more days to find the edge of the forest. Poppy shouted for joy when they spotted the lights of the neighboring town. 

“Man.” Poppy yawned. “A week of forest traveling just to get here a few days earlier.”

“I can’t wait to take a bath.” Iris muttered. 

The three of them climbed out of the brush and onto the road. Out of instinct he tried to follow them, keep them safe, but he was stopped by the trees. 

He had almost forgotten that he couldn’t leave the forest. 

This is where they parted, and only one of them had the faintest of clue that there was a parting to be had. 

The children, all energized at the prospect of a bath and some warm food, all ran or jogged away to some extent. 

For the first time in a long long while, he wished he could go with them.

Hopefully they would meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Mae said that the triplets and Urban were close and I was like "okay let's hyperfocus on that one boys"


End file.
